


Thunderbirds Are Go – “Plaid Shoulder”

by countessofsnark



Series: Christmas Fic [3]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15378681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countessofsnark/pseuds/countessofsnark
Summary: Remember when I wrote a fic about Grandma offering emotional support to her heartbroken grandson? Sometimes said grandson gets a chance to repay her kindness and attention. This is one of those times.





	Thunderbirds Are Go – “Plaid Shoulder”

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when I wrote a fic about Grandma offering emotional support to her heartbroken grandson? Sometimes said grandson gets a chance to repay her kindness and attention. This is one of those times.

She is stroking a tattered photo of her late husband, staring out into space. This time of year is supposed to be about family and togetherness, happy thoughts and the joy of giving rather than just taking. But behind it all, dark thoughts inevitably creep up.

Her fingers trace the smile on that youthful face, forever frozen in that single moment. She need only close her eyes to imagine the twinkle in those dark pools that would draw you in every time you looked into them, or the wind caressing his shiny dark hair.

‘Grandma?’

She turns and stares into her favourite grandson’s whiskey brown eyes – the very same colour as her beloved Grant’s. Right now, they are wide and glowing with a mix of concern and sadness. 

‘Virgil. I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were here,’ she begins, her voice quivering slightly as she tries to force back another wave of badly timed emotions.

The second son of the Tracy family walks over to where his grandmother is sitting and takes up the spot next to her. He takes her hand in his and squeezes reassuringly.

‘People tend to agree that this is a horrible time of year to have to lose someone. But if you think about it, is there ever a good time to have to say goodbye to someone you have loved since the day you met them?’

She lifts a hand to stop a tear from running down her cheek, but Virgil is faster, intercepting the salty drop with a flick of his finger. 

‘I know,’ Virgil says softly.

He wraps an arm around Grandma’s shoulder. She leans agains that soft plaid shirt and closes her eyes, more grateful than ever for the gift that is her five amazing grandsons.


End file.
